


YOU BROUGHT SOME JOY INSIDE MY TEARS

by twentyoneidiots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneidiots/pseuds/twentyoneidiots
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	YOU BROUGHT SOME JOY INSIDE MY TEARS

_"Hidup adalah permainan Tuhan. Kita manusia ibarat catur yang bisa tumbang kapan saja. Kematian tak perlu menunggu untuk diminta. Dia akan datang dengan kemauannya sendiri."_  


○○○

  
Jaehyun termenung menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia dapat kabar dari orang tua Johnny bahwa kekasihnya itu masuk rumah sakit, Johnny pingsan. Namun, hasil tes memastikan bahwa Johnny mengidap penyakit lebih serius. Ada sebuah tumor otak ganas yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dokter memprediksi waktunya kurang dari tiga bulan.

Jaehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Dihari sebelumnya Johnny baik-baik saja. Sekarang hidupnya akan berakhir pada usia begitu muda.

Pukul 5 sore Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar rawat inap Johnny dengan lutut gemetar. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menggapai hendel pintu kemudian memutarnya. Jaehyun mengenal ruangan putih bersih dengan aroma anestesi yang menyengat. Semuanya tertata rapi. Pemuda itu terpekur di ambang pintu, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat keadaan Johnny yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Matanya melirik jarum infus yang tertanam di salah satu tangan Johnny. Pemandangan di sekitar sangat kontras dengan sesosok pria dewasa yang begitu serius mencatat segala hal hasil diagnosis yang telah ia temukan di dalam tubuh Johnny. Jaehyun terpaku pada wajah sang dokter yang menatap Johnny dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tubuh tegap berlapis setelan jas putih bersih itu selalu sukses menghipnotis orang-orang disekitarnya. Sudah lama sekali Jaehyun tidak bertemu dengan dokter muda itu. Ya, Jaehyun sangat mengenal dokter itu. Choi Seunghyun, kakak angkat Johnny Suh. Sekilas Jaehyun melihat sebuah kerutan timbul di dahi dokter itu. Rasa cemas langsung menyergap Jaehyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaehyun bertanya khawatir.

Dokter muda itu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Oh kau sudah datang? Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Sekarang dia hanya perlu beristirahat dengan cukup."

"Tapi baru saja hyung--"

Seunghyun menyela. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah, Johnny akan baik-baik saja." Setelah menjelaskan Seunghyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Jaehyun dua kali.  


○○○

  
Jaehyun menatap wajah Johnny lamat-lamat. Bercak merah di wajahnya hilang tak menghiasi pesonanya lagi. Pucat pasi.

Jaehyun menarik napas, menahan untuk tidak menangis. Tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh dan menggenggam jemari Johnny.

"Buka matamu, John. Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau tidak boleh mati," katanya lagi setelah lama terdiam sembari mencium lembut jemari Johnny.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Tiba-tiba suara parau Johnny menyapa.

"John, Ya Tuhan, kau sadar?" Jaehyun terkejut sekaligus bersyukur.

Johnny terkekeh lemah. Ia sudah tahu ia akan mati. Apa yang ia dengar dari sang dokter? Ia bahkan akan menghadapi mati lebih cepat dari yang telah diprediksikan.

"Apa aku akan mati muda, sayang?" tanyanya bodoh.

Jaehyun tergagu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya terdiam sambil masih menggenggam jemari Johnny dengan erat. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih yang dicintainya sedang mengidap penyakit yang lebih serius.

"Kenapa menangis?" Johnny memaksakan senyumannya. Ingin terlihat tegar dimata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Seharusnya kau menceritakan tentang penyakitmu. Kau malah menutupinya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Maaf." Johnny bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu segera mendekap Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku kurang baik untukmu sehingga kau memilih tidak menceritakannya padaku?" Air mata Jaehyun makin jatuh berderai.

"Bukan begitu," sergah Johnny cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban!" Jaehyun menangis sejadinya, menangis seperti anak kecil. Hatinya terlalu sakit, dan ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan.

Sementara itu Johnny mencoba untuk tersenyum walau tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis, ia harus menahan isakan agak tak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti kau tidak boleh menangis seperti ini, mengerti?" Suara Johnny tercekat, dan satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya begitu Jaehyun menghambur kepelukannya. Dan Johnny harus meredam tangisnya diceruk leher pemuda itu.

○○○

Jaehyun memutuskan Johnny membutuhkan harapan dan semangat. Johnny memerlukan seseorang yang membuatnya percaya bahwa ia dapat mengatasi rintangan ini. Jaehyun bertekad akan menjadi pelatih Johnny dengan cara terus berada di sampingnya dan memberinya pelajaran hidup dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau datang?" Johnny menutup bukunya. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat bekal makanan yang ia buat sendiri untuk Johnny. "Kata bibi kau belum makan, dasar anak manja."

Jaehyun kini duduk di samping Johnny.

"Itu apa?" Johnny mengalihkan pembicaraan, lebih tertarik pada bekal makanan yang dibawa Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja makanan untukmu." Jaehyun menunjukannya dengan semangat. "Nah sekarang sudah waktunya kau makan. Aku suapi, ya?" Jaehyun menyiapkan semuanya dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Johnny. Dengan senang hati Johnny menerima suapannya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita, atau bisa dikatakan di sini Jaehyun yang sedikit bawel menceritakan kesehariannya di kampus. Johnny lebih banyak menyimak dan menanggapi dari pada balik bercetita.

○○○

Satu minggu kemudian tubuh Johnny tumbang, rasa nyeri yang bersarang di kepalanya sudah tak dapat ia kendalikan. Ia menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak meminta pertolongan. Johnny sekarang berada diambang kesadaran. Apa yang dilihatnya kini terefleksi menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia sudah tak lagi fokus. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik otaknya. Serangan itu terjadi secara mendadak tanpa Johnny persiapkan terlebih dahulu. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Arrgh..." Berteriak memilukan. Tubuh Johnny luruh ke lantai. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ibu berteriak padanya dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

○○○

Jaehyun menangis begitu mendengar kabar Johnny dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Perasaannya tertohok bahkan sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang Johnny derita.

Jaehyun menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi dengan pejalan kaki. Ia tak memperdulikan sekitar dan hanyut dalam pikirannya. Kematian adalah satu dari sekian hal yang sudah dipastikan. Bahkan direncanakan. Ia tak pernah mengira akan secepat ini. Sebuah bus berhenti di hadapannya dan menariknya untuk ikut kedalamnya. Menyeret Jaehyun kembali dalam dunia nyata dan membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Johnny dirawat.

○○○

Hampir setiap hari Jaehyun menemani Johnny di rumah sakit. Mereka setiap hari membayangkan bahwa tumornya menyusut dan semua yang mereka bicarakan bersifat positif. Jaehyun bahkan sampai mencetuskan ide yang luar biasa hebat, memasang poster di pintu kamar rumah sakit yang bertuliskan, 'kalau kau memiliki pikiran negatif, tinggalkan pikiran itu di pintu'. Jaehyun sudah berbulat hati untuk membantu Johnny mengalahkan tumor itu. Mereka berdua sepakat membuat perjanjian yang disebut 50-50. Jaehyun akan berjuang 50% dan Johnny akan memperjuangkan 50% sisanya.

○○○

Dua minggu kemudian.

Johnny masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit yang jaraknya 3000 mil dari rumah Jaehyun.

"Aku mungkin akan cuti kuliah," ujar Jaehyun ketika menemani Johnny makan di taman rumah sakit. Johnny menjadi marah setelah mendengar keputusan Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah bilang jangan pernah menjadikan kondisiku sebagai alasanmu untuk tidak pergi kuliah," katanya.

Jaehyun jadi berfikir dan sadar bila ia tetap bersama Johnny, mungkin ia akan menyiratkan Johnny sedang sekarat dan ia tak mau kekasihnya berfikir begitu. Johnny harus yakin bahwa ia dapat menang melawan tumor itu.

Tepat setelah Johnny berkata demikian, keesokan harinya Jaehyun ditugaskan magang disalah satu cabang perusahan terbesar di Seoul yang berada di pulau Jeju. Sejak kepergiannya saat itu, ia merasakan bahwa ini mungkin terakhir kalinya ia melihat Johnny dalam keadaan hidup; adalah hal yang tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan.

Selama berada jauh dari jangkuan Johnny, ia tak pernah berhenti memperjuangkan 50% bagiannya untuk Johnny. Setiap malam Jaehyun menghubunginya. Mereka berdua berbicara banyak, dan Jaehyun selalu berkata,

"Sayang, aku sedang berjuang untukmu dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Asal kau tidak berhenti berjuang, kita dapat mengalahkan tumor."

○○○

Sebulan berlalu. Johnny masih bertahan. Jaehyun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Taeyong. Ia bercerita banyak tentang kondisi Johnny yang semakin memburuk, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

"Menurutmu, apa dia bertahan itu karena dia tidak mau mengecewakanmu?"

Perkataan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tersadar akan satu hal; ia terlalu egois menyamangati Johnny untuk terus berjuang.

"Ada saatnya kau harus siap kehilangan, Jaehyun," imbuh Taeyong yang semakin membuat Jaehyun merasa sangat egois.

○○○

Jaehyun memulas senyuman melihat Johnny tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Tangan Jaehyun tak lepas dari genggaman tangan Johnny yang dingin. Pemuda itu menatap, menikmati wajah Johnny yang begitu damai dan semakin tirus saja. Kemudian Jaehyun ikut berbaring. Ranjangnya memang cukup besar, dan muat untuk dua orang. Setiap Jaehyun menemani Johnny, pemuda itu selalu meminta Jaehyun untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Sekilas Jaehyun teringat akan perkataan Taeyong tadi siang. Lalu Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan ke telinga Johnny, berbisik,

"Sayang, aku mengerti kau sangat menderita dan mungkin kau tidak pernah berhenti berjuang. Jika kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, aku mengerti. Kita pasti bersama lagi. Aku menyayangimu, aku akan terus bersamamu, di mana pun kau berada. Selamat malam."

Kemudian mengecup kening Johnny dengan segenap perasaannya dan air matanya luruh.

○○○

Saat ini hujan menitik lembut di tanah pemakaman elit kota Seoul. Angin musim dingin menyapu dedaunan yang gugur. Langit nampak ikut berduka. Matahari telah jatuh kembali keperaduan. Tenggelam dalam kepasrahan. Jaehyun dengan tegar melihat untuk yang terakhir kali dalam pembaringan abadi. Johnny begitu pucat. Tak ada lagi rona kemerahan menyingkapi pesonanya. Dia tertidur lelap, lelap dalam ketenangan, lelap dalam kedamaian abadi. Liang lahat di bawah sana menyambutnya penuh kerelaan. Mendekapnya hati-hati tertelan ke dasar bumi. Sementara para pengiringnya melantunkan tangis haru, tak rela membiarkannya pergi.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
